


buddy rich's impossible drum solo

by JulianAst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, i love suga so much i can cry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAst/pseuds/JulianAst
Summary: Они на третьем курсе, когда лето начинается ещё в мае, а Суга наконец-то признаёт, что влип.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	buddy rich's impossible drum solo

В этом году лето начинается очень рано. Первые дни мая встречают школьников небывалой жарой, и поэтому волейбольный клуб открывает двери спортзала настежь, а в перерывах дружно вываливается на улицу. Кто-то борется с желанием упасть на землю (как Асахи), а кто-то не сопротивляется этим порывам (как Нишиноя и Танака), но Суга не осуждает никого из них.  
Он стоит в тени и вытирает лицо краем своей футболки – у него нет сил, чтобы дойти до фонтанчика и умыться. Поэтому он остаётся под навесом, где лучи палящего солнца не достанут его. Хината о чём-то снова спорит с Кагеямой, и Суга замечает, как осторожно за ними наблюдает Дайчи, будто готовый в любую секунду пойти разнимать драку. Но потом он отводит от них взгляд, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо солнцу.  
Удивительно, как он не сгорает, проводя столько времени на улице. Его лицо и руки покрывает загар, и, когда он наклоняется к крану с водой, чтобы полить холодной водой шею и голову, Суга может видеть бледную полоску его кожи на спине, где задирается футболка. Когда Дайчи поднимается, мотая головой, совсем как большой непослушный пёс, то их взгляды пересекаются, и он улыбается Суге.  
Коши улыбается в ответ, надеясь, что из-за солнца не видно, как его взгляд бегает по Дайчи: его рукам, оттянутому вороту футболки, мокрым волосам. Он надеется, что из-за солнца не видно, как он краснеет, но не перестаёт смотреть, в надежде запомнить этот момент.

Киёко подходит как всегда почти беззвучно и протягивает Суге бутылку с водой. Он берёт её машинально.  
Она говорит:  
– Ты ему нравишься.

Но Суга пропускает её слова мимо ушей, а потом, когда всё же замечает Шимизу, то слегка подпрыгивает на месте.  
– Ты меня напугала.  
Киёко одаривает его скептичным взглядом и просто говорит:  
– Перерыв закончится через две минуты.

Из зала раздаётся свисток, и команда начинает лениво брести обратно. Дайчи проходит мимо Суги, задерживаясь, чтобы негромко спросить:  
– Идёшь?

Он кивает, и Дайчи исчезает в дверях.

Они на третьем курсе, когда лето начинается ещё в мае, а Суга наконец-то признаёт, что он влип.

×××

Ранее незамеченные детали постоянно мелькают перед глазами. Суга задаёт себе вопрос: как часто они с Дайчи одновременно говорят одни и те же вещи.  
Ему и в голову не приходит сдерживать себя во время разговоров, но эта мысль снова и снова ударяет его, как мяч, когда это случается.  
Можно было бы спросить об этом у Асахи. Хотя вряд ли тот обращает на такие вещи внимание, они же лучшие друзья, разве это так необычно?

В перерывах между уроками они сидят под тенью дерева во дворе. Сегодня Асахи листает какую-то книгу, зевая через каждый абзац, а Дайчи доделывает забытую домашку по английскому.  
Он снова посвятил себя волейболу. Прямо как на первом курсе: с горящими глазами и уверенностью в голосе. Теперь он капитан, ему нельзя сдаваться, ему нужно быть примером для остальных. Суга закрывает глаза, облокачиваясь на дерево, и думает, что гордился Дайчи ещё больше только, когда ему предложили стать капитаном перед окончанием второго курса.

От мыслей его отвлекает, конечно, Дайчи.  
– Суга. – негромко спрашивает он, касаясь его плеча. – Можешь помочь с одним номером?

Сугавара улыбается ему в ответ, кивая, и несколько раз моргает, привыкая к солнечному свету.  
Дайчи двигается ближе, прислоняясь к нему плечом. Рукава его рубашки закатаны.

Суга задаёт себе вопрос: как часто их плечи соприкасаются, когда они находятся рядом.  
Если бы он спросил об этом у Азумане, то, скорее всего, выдал бы себя с потрохами. Поэтому эту мысль он бережно кладёт в коробочку вещей, над которыми он будет думать в гордом одиночестве.

Он помогает Дайчи с заданием, попутно исправляя замеченные ошибки, а потом они оба, ухмыляясь, смотрят на Асахи, который проиграл скучной книге и, кажется, заснул. Суга забирает книгу и кладёт ему в сумку.

На следующем уроке, когда они сдают домашние работы, Дайчи поворачивается у Суге и благодарно улыбается.

Суга задаёт себе вопрос: как часто Дайчи дарит ему эту особенную, недоступную для других улыбку.

Жаль, что ответа на эти вопросы нельзя найти в интернете, да и не то чтобы Суга хотел. Он представляет себе коробочку. Она наполнена кучей вопросительных знаков. Он бережно достаёт её из шкафа и долго-долго рассматривает каждый запрятанный там вопрос, как будто это старые билетики в кино или детские фотографии. Он может делать это часами, пока в груди не закручивается болезненный узел. Тогда Суга складывает обратно всё, что достал, а потом прячет в шкаф, чтобы никто не обнаружил его маленький секрет.

×××

Вечером после тренировок Дайчи провожает его до дома, даже несмотря на то, что ему не по пути. Суга пытался как-то отговорить его от этого, но у него не получилось. Да и кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от простых человеческих радостей?

Воздух становится гораздо прохладнее, и Суга проклинает свои вечно холодные руки, которые ничерта не помогают. Они идут так близко, что в какой-то момент их пальцы соприкасаются.

– Замёрз? – спрашивает Дайчи, когда Суга осторожно натягивает рукава кофты посильнее.  
– Немного. – честно отвечает он.

Тогда Дайчи сокращает итак небольшое расстояние между ними, буквально врезаясь в него плечом, и продолжает идти, будто ничего не случилось. Их шаг не совпадает, и они неудобно стукаются каждый раз, но Суга не против. Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от Дайчи, как будто сейчас всё те же двадцать пять градусов жары.  
Они идут в тишине и смотрят на звёзды. Их видно очень хорошо, и Сугавара даже жалеет, что не знает ни одного созвездия. Наверное, было бы романтично: взять Дайчи за руку и указать на какую-нибудь там большую медведицу. Они бы тогда неловко улыбнулись друг другу и продолжили идти в уютной тишине.

Но Суга не знает ни одного созвездия. И всё, что он может, это натянуть рукава своей кофты посильнее и промолчать, пока Дайчи провожает его домой, даже если ему не по пути.

Они почти доходят до дома Суги, когда Дайчи трогает его за плечо, а другой рукой указывает на небо. Суга замечает падающую звезду и даже не успевает подумать о чём-то, когда Дайчи спрашивает:  
– Что ты загадал?

Суга смеётся, а потом говорит:  
– Если расскажу, то не сбудется.

Дайчи улыбается в ответ, и Суга крадёт эту интимную улыбку, чтобы положить в свою коробочку и думать о ней, когда остаётся один.

Он эгоистично думает: _я загадал, чтобы ты так улыбался только мне_.

×××

Суга просыпается от негромкого звонка своего телефона. Перед тем, как открыть глаза, он успевает подумать, что уже настало утро. В это мгновение он думает, что он не выспался, что день будет ужасным, что он проклянет утреннюю тренировку. Но его встречает тёмная комната и вовсе не звонок будильника. Он берёт телефон в руку, на экране высвечивается знакомое имя, и сердце Суги почти останавливается. 

– Дайчи? 

Пару секунд на другой стороне трубки слышно лишь громкое сбитое дыхание и шуршание простыней.

– Суга…

Дайчи не звучит смертельно раненым, по крайней мере, просто внезапно очень тихим и уставшим. Он редко бывает таким. Даже когда он спокоен, в нём можно разглядеть эту молчаливую подавляющую энергию. Суга всё равно решает убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо.

– Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке?  
– Чёрт, прости, что разбудил. – Суга слышит звук шагов, а потом что-то похожее на стук стакана о стол. – Ничего не случилось, просто… я… 

Громкий вздох. Суга садится на кровати, прижимая телефон поближе к уху, стараясь уловить каждый малейший звук на другом конце провода. Шаги, щелчок оконной ручки и отдалённое движение ветра, снова шаги, шуршание простыней, знакомый скрип пружин на кровати Дайчи.  
Суга терпеливо ждёт, пока он заговорит. Обычно ему не нужно подбадривание или напоминание о том, что Суге можно рассказать, что угодно. Дайчи знает это. Ему просто нужно время.

Суга лишь поджимает к себе ноги, утыкаясь лбом в колени. Не проходит и минуты, как дыхание Дайчи становится более размеренным, и он набирает воздуха, чтобы начать говорить.

– Просто кошмар приснился. Ещё раз прости, что разбудил, господи, я не знал, что делать. Мне кажется, у меня была паническая атака.

Суга всегда удивлялся его способности совладать со своей речью в любой ситуации, найти слова, успокоить голос. Сейчас Дайчи звучит не так помпезно, как на матчах, не так уверенно, как обычно. Он как будто позволил своей защите пасть перед молчанием Суги. Он звучит уставшим, немного напуганным. Суга может расслышать это даже сквозь пелену напускного спокойствия.

– Что тебе снилось? – спрашивает он, потому что не находит лучшего варианта.

Потому что Дайчи нужно поделиться. Потому что _он хочет знать_.

Дайчи хмыкает и отвечает через пару секунд:  
– Глупости, правда.

Возможно, он забыл, что от Суги не так-то легко отделаться. Суга хочет напомнить ему, что он сам позвонил ему в два часа ночи и сказал это. Что Дайчи его лучший друг, и Суга переживает за него. Что он не просто лучший друг. Что в шкафу у Суги лежит коробочка с билетами в кино и фотографиями из фотобудки, и кое-чем ещё.  
Он решает вместить всё в одно слово, надеясь, что тот поймёт:  
– _Дайчи_.

Снова вздох. Шуршание.

– Мне приснилось, что я пришёл в спортивный зал на тренировку, а там никого нет. Что нашего волейбольного клуба никогда не существовало, и… всё это было зря.

Он тихо посмеивается над собой в попытке скрыть собственное волнение. Будто это неважно, недостойно даже упоминания ради смеха. 

– Хэй, Дайчи. – Суга ждёт, пока он снова не обратит внимание на него, хмыкая в ответ. – Это был всего лишь сон.

Дайчи вздыхает, и Суга представляет его в своей скрипучей кровати: напуганного, прижимающего ладони к лицу.  
Сердце непроизвольно сжимается, и Суга думает, что сморозил абсолютную глупость. Конечно, всего лишь сон, будто Дайчи и сам не знает.

– Дайчи.  
– Да?  
– Я здесь. – тихо говорит Суга, выдерживая паузу, чтобы услышать реакцию. Из-за шума в ушах получается плохо. – И Асахи. Я имею в виду, что не прямо здесь, но ты понял. 

Дайчи приглушённо смеётся, и Суга продолжает:  
– Мы все здесь. Наш клуб в небывалом расцвете сил. Дайчи, ты не один.

Тогда они оба замолкают, слушая дыхание друг друга, и Суга с облегчением подмечает, что Дайчи больше не вертится в своей кровати, и звучит вполне спокойно. Дайчи пару раз шумно вздыхает, словно собирается что-то сказать, но потом передумывает. В итоге Суга говорит на грани шёпота, потирая шею рукой:  
– Дайчи, ложись спать. У нас утренняя тренировка.

Тот ещё пару раз вздыхает, но Суга не кладёт трубку. Он хочет убедиться, что тот действительно пойдёт спать, и, если нужно, даже будет сидеть и слушать, пока он не начнёт храпеть.

– Спасибо.

Это то, что говорит Дайчи, так тихо, что Суга начинает думать, не показалось ли ему.

– Сладких снов, Дайчи.  
– Спокойной ночи, Коши.

Суга ещё сорок минут не может уснуть, потому что его сердце решает устроить генеральную репетицию одной из барабанных партий Бадди Рича.

×××

Дайчи остался на собрание капитанов спортивных команд. Суга, как вице-капитан, тоже должен там находиться, но у него разболелась голова, и Дайчи отослал его домой, не выслушав ни единого слова возражения. Киёко вызвалась проводить его, чтобы проследить, не станет ли ему хуже. Суга пытался и её отговорить, но, видимо, сегодня его совершенно никто не слушает, поэтому сейчас они в уютной тишине идут по направлению к дому Суги. Дорога залита солнечным светом, который режет глаза, и душный летний воздух ещё больше давит на голову, заставляя её разболеться только сильнее. Суга трёт виски пальцами, надеясь, что это как-то поможет. Его пальцы ледяные даже несмотря на жару.

– Боже. – тихо восклицает Шимизу, заставляя Сугу обернутся на неё с немым вопросом.

Потом она без слов достаёт из своей сумки какие-то таблетки и бутылку воды. Она всё также молча открывает бутылку и выдаливает одно колёсико в его руку.

– Обезболивающее. – негромко, чтобы не спровоцировать вспышку боли у Суги, говорит она. – Прости, что поздно вспомнила.

Он запивает таблетку теплой водой, останавливаясь ещё на несколько секунд, чтобы закрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох.

– Спасибо, Киёко. – говорит он, отдавая ей бутылку.

Она молча кивает, и они продолжают идти.

Боль отступает постепенно, медленно превращаясь в фоновое гудение, тупо звенящее белым шумом где-то в затылке, заглушая резкие звуки проезжающих мимо машин в непонятное месиво.

– Ты уже решила, что будешь делать после школы?

Киёко вздыхает, когда слышит вопрос. Он повисает между ними, в тишине, сопровождаемой шарканьем подошвы о дорогу и отдалённым гулом голосов в глубине жилого района.  
Суга всегда думал, что у Шимизу будет расписанный план на ближайшие пару лет. Что из всех третьегодок волейбольного клуба именно она самая надёжная и предусмотрительная. Но эта тишина, теперь ставшая немного неловкой, заставляет его задуматься, так ли это.

– Я не знаю, если честно. Мама хочет, чтобы я шла в университет, но я не уверена. – она смотрит под ноги и не повышает свой голос. – Моя тётя предложила поработать в её магазине спортивных товаров. Может быть, я просто пойду туда.

Суга хмыкает. В голосе Киёко нет неуверенности или грусти. Возможно, это и есть её план. Возможно, один Суга остаётся слепо плыть по течению, посвящая время учёбе и клубу, надеясь, что всё наладиться как-нибудь само собой, без его непосредственного участия. Что неожиданно в его жизни появится чудесный deus ex machina, и потом всё будет хорошо.

– А ты, Коши? 

Суга почти замирает. Не то чтобы он не думал об этом. Если быть честным, размышления о будущем заполняют его бессонные ночные часы. Бессмысленное перекатывание вариантов на языке, которое не приводит ни к чему. И на утро, когда звенит будильник, Суга начинает новый день так же, как и прошлый – без ответов.

Но на вопрос Шимизу он просто улыбается и, стараясь не смотреть на солнце, отвечает ей:  
– Я пока не решил.

На этом их небольшой разговор заканчивается. Когда они подходят к его дому, Суга ещё раз благодарит Киёко.  
Она кивает и недолго смотрит на него. Взгляд её такой понимающий и честный, что Суга хочет заплакать, наблюдая, как её силуэт растворяется вдалеке под пекущим солнцем.

×××

Конечно, Суга расстраивается, что ему не удаётся поиграть на официальных матчах. Его тонкую стратегию и опыт затмил талант Кагеямы. Но он не опускает руки. Приближаются отборочные, и Суга уверен, что не попадёт в стартовый состав, но он всё равно просит Дайчи и Асахи остаться с ним потренировать пасы.

 _Так лучше_ , думает Суга. Когда за постоянными тренировками и подготовками к тестам не остаётся времени думать, _так лучше_.

Азумане уходит спустя час, говоря что-то о планах с Ноей, оставляя свои конспекты лежащими в рюкзаке Суги и дверь спортзала распахнутой. Вечерний ветер немного освежает помещение. Дайчи вытирает пот со лба краем своей футболки, и Суга фокусирует взгляд на последних солнечных лучах, красивыми линиями падающими на покрытие площадки.

– Ещё разок? – слышит он со стороны.

И, оборачиваясь, чтобы встретить неугомонный энтузиазм Дайчи широкой улыбкой, отвечает:  
– Конечно.

 _Так лучше_ , думает он. Пока их кросовки скрипят на скользком полу, и мячи отбивают хаотичный ритм, резкими движениями разрезая последние капли заходящего солнца, сочащегося сквозь высокие окна спортивного зала, он думает, что всё будет хорошо.

Позже этим вечером Дайчи, бережно доставая из кармана одну из этих особенных улыбок, говорит ему:  
– Я рад, что ты всё ещё хочешь сражаться.

Это так в его стиле. Суга и представить не может, чтобы он сказал что-то другое. Со всей этой непоколебимой уверенностью в следующем шаге Дайчи похож на полицейскую овчарку, которую научили произносить подбадривающие фразы по команде “голос”. Из таких парней, как он, выходят отличные служители закона: с выкрученным на максимум моральным кодексом и неутомимой жаждой к справедливости.  
Такие парни, как Дайчи, являются стопроцентными протагонистами собственной жизни, не оставляя места таким глупым мыслям как неопределенность будущего занять их голову более, чем на мгновение, когда они думают: “вот же глупости”. Они идут по жизни, спокойно перенося любые преграды, встречающиеся на пути, будь то смещение из стартового состава или конец школы, не беспокоясь о гражданинах категории "б".

Возможно, только не Дайчи. Потому что он аккуратно касается плеча Суги, задерживая руку, кажется, немного дольше, чем нужно, и спрашивает:  
– Ты в порядке?

И Суга не уверен, что может произнести что-то кроме правды, потому что он не умеет лгать Дайчи, это просто выходит за любые рамки его способностей. Наверное, потому что его лучший друг слишком проницателен, особенно, почему-то, в тех вещах, что касаются Суги. Наверное, потому что Дайчи провожает его домой каждый раз, даже если ему не по пути. Наверное, потому что он влюблён и совершенно не знает, как с этим справляться.  
Поэтому он хмыкает и пожимает плечами, позволяя его усталому взгляду говорить за себя.

На небе, яркого насыщенного синего цвета, падает звезда. Они оба смотрят на неё, но ничего говорят. 

×××

Дни до межшкольных соревнований пролетают в суматохе из усиленных тренировок, разборов тактик и схем, бессмысленных разговоров и вереницы школьных тестов. Суга почти не замечает, как они оказываются на огромном корте городского спортзала, окружённые недоверчивыми шептаниями со всех сторон. Суга отдалённо слышит _падшие чемпионы_ и _бескрылые вороны_ , и кладёт руку на плечо Танаки, чтобы тот не бросился с дракой на кого-нибудь. В нём борются одновременно два чувства: гордое желание доказать, что они все ошибаются, и разочарование от того, что доказывать это придётся _не ему_.  
И всё же, он рад быть частью этой команды, развивающейся на огромной скорости, даже если он все матчи проведёт вне поля, он движется вместе с ними, он является шестеренкой в их механизме.

Перед первой игрой Суга застревает в раздевалке. Им пора идти на разминку, но он не может унять бешеное сердцебиение, а его руки становятся невероятно холодными, и он не в силах исправить это ни горячей водой, ни тёплым дыханием. Он кричит вслед команде, что ему нужна минутка и остаётся один среди железных шкафчиков, молчаливо осуждающих его за несвоевременное волнение.

Он делал это множество раз. Тем более, когда действительно выходил на поле. Он мог настроить своё дыхание, успокоить разум, каким-то образом ему удавалось выйти на площадку и быть готовым к игре. Но в эту секунду он чувствует, будто вот-вот кто-то зайдёт и скажет ему, что он _полный идиот_ , раз беспокоится, если ему светит только скамейка запасных. Суга неловким лёгким движением ударяет по ближайшему шкафчику и потом слышит:

– Хэй.

Это Дайчи. Он тяжело дышит, словно только что долго бегал, хотя официальная разминка перед их первой игрой, как Суга предполагает, ещё не должна была начаться.

– Я тебя обыскался.

Он подходит ближе, моментально справляясь с одышкой. Суга ничего не говорит, переминая пальца перед собой. Они всё ещё ледяные.  
Дайчи смотрит на него с безмолвным пониманием, а потом, подходя ближе, кладёт свои горячие ладони поверх его и смотрит в глаза.  
– Волнуешься?

Суга кивает. Бадди Рич берётся за палочки.

– Мы выиграем.

В его голосе нет никакого подвоха, только чистая беспросветная уверенность. Он не говорит это, потому что хочет успокоить Сугу. Он говорит так, потому что это единственный возможный исход в его системе координат. Потому что они приехали только за этим. В конце концов, всё сводится к победе или поражению. Если ты проиграл, у тебя нет права оставаться на площадке.

Бадди Рич играет виртуозную партию. Зрители в восторге. Суга лишь надеется, что эту браваду барабанного ритма не слышит Дайчи.

– Суга.

Дайчи сжимает его руки чуть сильнее. Театральная пауза.

– Пошли на разминку.

Бадди Рич со всей силы ударяет по тарелке. В зале повисает тишина. Никаких оваций. Никаких поклонов. Только ровное дыхание напротив и внимательный взгляд.  
Суга обнаруживает, что в его ушах больше не шумит кровь.

Он просто говорит Дайчи:  
– Конечно.

И они едва успевают прийти, когда звучит свисток к началу официальной разминки. Тренер Укай кричит им что-то со скамьи, но Суга смотрит в глаза Дайчи и слышит только одно.

_“Мы выиграем.”_

И он уверен в этом.

×××

В автобусе, на пути обратно в Мияги, Суга перебирает моменты, которые он вырежет из сегодняшего дня, чтобы положить в свою драгоценную коробочку: горячие руки Дайчи (потому что он помог), горечь поражения (потому что это важно – прочувствовать отчаяние, которое приведёт тебя к совершенствованию), звонкие удары о мячи, которые он пасовал (потому что это был его шанс).

Суга представляет их идеальный розыгрыш: приём Дайчи, его пас, хлёсткий удар Асахи. Стук мяча по покрытию и звонкий свисток рефери. Их тройка с последнего курса старшей школы, больше всех нуждающаяся в победе.  
Слова Дайчи набатом стучат в ушах: _я рад, что ты не сдаешься_.

Он хотел бы ответить ему: _как я могу сдаться, когда ты рядом_. Но он закусывает эти слова на кончике языка и сглатывает с вязкой слюной.

Суга легко поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на капитана, уснувшего в соседнем кресле. Он провёл на корте всё время игры и легко отрубился почти сразу, как они проверили наличие всей команды и двинулись в путь. Суга и сам чувствует усталость, накопившуюся от неугомонного подбадривания и их последней игры, когда он вышел на площадку. Он любуется Дайчи ровно минуту, отсчитываемую собственным учащённым сердцебиением, он скользит взглядом по его коротким каштановым волосам, загорелой шее, тонкой линии губ, чуть нахмуренным бровям. Потом он замечает, что их плечи и колени соприкасаются, и на резких поворотах, Суга не сдерживается, позволяя физическим законам прижать их друг к другу чуть-чуть сильнее. Когда он чувствует, как глаза начинают слипаться от бесконечного несменяемого пейзажа за окном, он налоняет голову и кладёт её на плечо Дайчи. На мгновение тот, кажется, даже перестаёт дышать, но потом он, не просыпаясь, съезжает в сидении, чтобы Суге было удобнее.

Он хочет своими пальцами стереть с лица Дайчи это расстроенное выражение, взять его за руку и пообещать, что они никогда больше не проиграют. Логика подсказывает, что это невозможно. Но легче от этого не становится. 

Суга закрывает глаза и кладёт этот момент рядом с другими в свою коробочку. Может быть, когда-то ему не придётся пересматривать их в полном одиночестве. 

×××

После сбора в зале все разбредаются по домам. Атмосфера поражения вовсе не задавила команду, только раззадорила ещё больше. _Дикие вороны, жаждущие мести_ – они будут грозной тёмной лошадкой на следующих соревнованиях. Суга усмехается себе под нос. _Падшие чемпионы_. У них больше нет времени обращать внимания на эти глупые предрассудки.

Уже поздно, но Дайчи остаётся со словами, что запрёт зал сам, уходя куда-то в сторону кладовки, и Суга даже теряет его, в суете прощаний со всеми остальными.  
Неожиданно он остаётся совершенно один среди залитого холодным безжизненным светом спортивного зала, задерживая дыхание, чтобы прогнать ощущение собственной бесполезности. На мгновение, только на мгновение, он слышит далёкий голос внутри себя, говорящий, что нет смысла оставаться на этой площадке и занимать место, потому что он уже заменён, _он не нужен_.  
Но Суга отталкивает его. Он делает глубокий вдох, потом выдох, и повторяет это до тех пор, пока эта мысль не кажется асбурдом, бредом, сказанным на дурную после проигрыша голову. Со стороны кладовки слышится стук.

Он находит Дайчи посреди маленькой неосвещённой комнатки со сжатыми кулаками. Его спина и плечи напряжены, и Суга слышит короткие всхлипы, урывками разрезающие тишину.

– Дайчи?

Вопрос звучит вникуда, останавливается меж ними, как сбитое машиной животное – резко и с последующим давящим молчанием. Он не оборачивается, но немного расслабляется. Суга подходит ближе.

Это, почему-то, одновременно очень непохоже на Дайчи и делает его именно тем, кого Суга так хорошо знает. Это так в его стиле: громко и уверенно говорить слова поддержки, чтобы команда не впадала в уныние, а потом, оставшись наедине с собой, позволить всем накопившимся эмоциям выйти. Только он здесь не один. И Суга не может найти лучший выход, как обхватить его руками и заключить в крепкое объятие, позволяя Дайчи упереться лбом ему в плечо и дать волю эмоциям. 

Суга неосознанно гладит его по волосам, говоря какие-то сущие глупости, вроде, "ничего-ничего" и "всё будет хорошо". Какая-то часть внутри него хочет отчаянно закричать, сказать Дайчи: ну и где твоя холёная уверенность капитана!  
Но Суга понимает, что это совсем не нужно ему сейчас. Он и сам наверняка ругает себя за это.  
Зато его тактика успокоения, похоже, срабатывает, и через пару минут напряжение начинает покидать сильные плечи Дайчи, и тот хватается за кофту Суги, не поднимая лицо.

Суга отстранённо понимает, что, возможно, он единственный, кто видел Дайчи таким. Возможно, он единственный, кому можно увидеть его таким: уязвимым, отчаянным. Даже самые сильные из людей имеют свои моменты слабости, и Суга предпочёл бы всегда находиться рядом, когда это случается.

Когда Дайчи отстраняется, не убирая рук с пояса Суги, его лицо немного красное, глаза водянистые, такие красивые в свете, падающем из прохода, что Суга невольно задерживает дыхание снова.

Дайчи ничего не говорит, и тогда он первый решается разбить этот обет молчания:  
– Только не говори, что ты решил уйти после этого. 

Дайчи слегка улыбается, но, наверное, не из-за того, что он не думал уходить. Из-за того, что Суга будто читает его мысли, ну, или знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы угадать.

– Не буду.  
– Хорошо. – тихо отвечает Суга.

И пусть вот так, обнимая Дайчи в тёмной кладовой комнате, ощущая в себе силу, способную свернуть горы, чтобы он больше не чувствовал себя так, Суге спокойно, он всё равно говорит:  
– Пошли домой, капитан.

Как ловкое напоминание. Дайчи полуулыбается, опуская голову. И кивает.

 _Всё будет хорошо_ , думает Суга. _Мы выиграем_.  
_Как я могу сдаться, пока ты рядом._

×××

– Я остаюсь. – это говорит Суга, стоя в школьном коридоре.

Он говорит это достаточно громко, чтобы слова не потерялись в шуме перемены и непременно прорезали слух Дайчи, завернувшем речь об уходе.

– Если ты уже решил, то я не буду тебя отговаривать. – это звучит уверенно, даже самонадеянно, и Суга не сомневается в том, что сможет уничтожить эти колебания Дайчи всего лишь словами: – Ты и правда этого хочешь?

Асахи стоит сзади, притихнув от его повышенного тона. Он тоже решил остаться, но лезть в мотивирующими речами – не его конёк. Суга ещё раз убеждается, как отличается его поведение на площадке от поведения в повседневной жизни. 

– Нет. – это то, что говорит Дайчи, отрываясь от распахнутого окна. Достаточно громко, чтобы Суга услышал настоящие капитанские ноты в его голосе. – Я всё ещё хочу сражаться.

Суга уверен, что сомнения разбиты в пух и прах. Он снова представляет себе их идеальный удар: приём Дайчи, его пас, удар Асахи. Этот образ держит его на плаву, в мечтаниях воплотить его хотя бы ещё раз.

– Отлично. – почти одновремено с Азумане говорит он, складывая губы в широкой довольной улыбке.

Перед тренировкой он думает, как быстро Дайчи избавляется от ненужных мыслей, и как образ раздавленного капитана старшей Карасуно кажется невозможным, настолько неуловимым и отдалённым, что Суга и не хочет гнаться за ним.  
Он приходит первый, открывая немного заедающий замок раздевалки серебристым ключём. Здесь стоит свежий запах порошка (от постиранных полотенец) и въевшийся в стены запах пота и дезодорантов. Такая привычная атмосфера, что Суга на секунду позволяет себе подумать, как будет по этому скучать.

Следом приходит Дайчи. В его глазах больше нет той странной ноты уязвимости, которая мелькала, когда он говорил: _сейчас лучшее время, чтобы уйти_. Суга улыбается ему.

Суга – стратег. Он придумал целый гениальный план, как пережить этот год. Во-первых, не наделать главных ошибок человека, влюблённого в своего лучшего друга: не избегать его, конечно, это пожалуй, самое важное, и, может быть, не ходить одновременно с ним в общую душевую.  
Потом через пару лет, когда они закончат старшую школу и разойдутся своими дорогами, Суга невзначай припомнит это, как какую-то шутку, как глупейшую ситуацию, в которую он попал. И они вместе посмеются. Мысль об этом тяжело оседает в горле.  
Он не замечает, как Дайчи подходит к нему и забирает из рук бутылку. Они вдвоём в пустой раздевалке, и Суга начинает думать, что с треском провалил третье важнейшее правило человека, влюблённого в своего лучшего друга: держать хотя бы какую-никакую дистанцию.

Суга – стратег, но Дайчи рушит всю его тактику одной фразой:  
– Закрой глаза.

Суга слушается. Конечно, он не в силах отказать ему. Тишина раздевалки резко контрастирует с его бешеным сердцем (Бадди Рич, ага) и размеренным дыханием Дайчи, что находится так близко и кажется громче всего мира вместе взятого. Он чувствует это дыхание на своих губах.

Суга – стратег, и Дайчи прямо сейчас крушит его изнутри, мягко прикасаясь губами к его губам в издевательски целомудренном поцелуе. _Тактику по ходу игры всё равно приходится менять_ , думает Суга и перехватывает инициативу, не открывая глаз.  
Он кладёт руки не плечи Дайчи, прижимая его к себе, осторожно проводит кончиком языка по его нижней губе в молчаливом вопросе. Может быть, Дайчи тоже не умеет отказывать ему. Он углубляет поцелуй, прижимая Сугу к стенке, чудом нашаривая точку опоры рукой за его спиной.

Суга даже думать не хочет о том, что ждёт его потом: в этот самый момент существуют только они вдвоём в пустой раздевалке, их сбитое дыхание из-за рваного ритма поцелуя и знакомый запах, въевшийся в стены.

Руки Дайчи, скользящие по его бокам жёсткие, натренированные на приём любого мяча, но одновременно осторожные, когда он касается кожи Суги под его футболкой. 

Этот момент заслуживает рамочки и почётного места на полке. И Суга думает, что, возможно, когда-нибудь он достанет свою коробочку из шкафа и покажет Дайчи. И будет совсем не удивлён, когда увидит точно такую же за его спиной.

Когда физическая потребность в воздухе берёт верх, Дайчи отстраняется с широкой еле сдерживаемой улыбкой, и Суга не может не вернуть её в ответ.

– Если бы сейчас с неба упала звезда, – тихо говорит Дайчи, глядя ему в глаза, как будто это секрет и никто не должен услышать, – что бы ты загадал?

Суга делает вид, что задумывается, вызывая его смешок, а потом возвращает взгляд на полные надежды глаза Дайчи и говорит:  
– Чтобы ты поцеловал меня ещё раз.

И его желание сбывается.


End file.
